


A Rose Cut Too Short

by Capesandshapes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Haunting, Limbo, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capesandshapes/pseuds/Capesandshapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya Arlovskaya was never a bride.<br/>Though she wished to be more than anything else in this world, she was never allowed the luxury of such a thing, only a small taste of it before her life was suddenly ended.<br/>Lukas Bondevik was never a husband, not like he had wanted anyway. Left alone to deal with the death of his young fiancee, Lukas felt a sort of numbness that may never leave;</p><p>Little did he know, she may not either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rose Cut Too Soon

It’s funny how sudden a life can come to a stop, how one day you can be laughing with friends and the next day dead on the ground.

Natalya knew this well, as both her mother and father had been that exact case itself, leaving her and her siblings to deal with both the blame and the sorrow of a life cut all too sudden.

But she never imagined herself to be a case of such a thing, especially not now when she had reached the height of her life.

 

* * *

 

It was white, not just a white as her fiance would claim it to be, but in her eyes the perfect shade of white that stood between ivory and pure white. Such a shade, as the salesperson had claimed, stood well against the yellow tint of her skin, and only served to make her blonde hair gleam even more so in the perfect church light.

Means to say that for once in her life she was skipping, walking out of the store with such glee one could practically see the prewedding glow coming off her in waves.

  
_That was perhaps the first sign something was to go wrong, for her and her fiance were never gleeful people, but rather stoic and underwhelmed people with too little time and too much money. The universe tends to frown on such changes in these types of people._

 

She ran across the street with a spring in her step, ignoring the modern advice to look both ways and instead simply rushing it. Cars were dodged left and right, the taking of a four lane road seeming rather foolish to anyone else at the time, but the woman simply must have gotten to her car to tell her fiance that yes it had been found, no the wedding will not be pushed back, yes the flowers will go with it, and no he could not change his best man simply because he matched the others in their golden glory by the altar.

_**Yet somehow she got across.** _

 

Her legs carried her down the sidewalk, bumping people left and right as she continued the treacherous voyage to her car, to the safety of her car and the connection of her cellphone. She walked by a young man with a gruff look on his face, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he slouched his way down the road.

_Had she watched the news she would know this to be Oliver Sullivan, a down on his luck father who had recently turned to crime for the sake of his daughter. He was walking away from another wall street fat cat’s apartment, another successful robbery, with a gun in tow--_

But she did not, as luck would have it, and therefore she did not try to be a hero. She did not try to stop the man as another would exactly five minutes and fifteen seconds from that moment, startling the man enough to shot one Edgar Koe in the shoulder, thus causing a bystander named Linda Craig (who had recently begun a kickboxing class) to wrestle with Oliver, inadvertently pushing him into the busy highway. This action would startle one Jessica Craig, whom’s sister was supposed to bring her her mocha latte in exactly two minutes after she had finished installing the window in a skyscraper and cause her to release her part of a glass pane about five stories up due to seeing a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Unbeknownst to her, her partner Jonathan Brock was too busy staring at one Natalya Arlovskaya and therefore unprepared for the sudden onslaught of weight, leading to one final incident;  
The glass pane falling.

 

Natalya Arlovskaya was exactly 19 years, 435 hours, 17 minutes, and 5 seconds old when death’s cruel hand reached for her, the final thoughts of one Natalya were these:

_-The Church had better have white candle holders._

_-Lukas is--_

_-What is that?_

_-Fuck._

_-Not my wedding._

__


	2. A Rose Wilted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias's introduction to the house a week after Natalya's death seems all to strange when he arrives, little does he know that while dead, it is completely possible to be so dead that you are undead.
> 
> Natalya deals with the story of one chatty Spanish family for roughly six months, practically knowing everything there is to learn about them and missing but very few details. The subject of the rules is bought up.

**There are few duties of which a self proclaimed best friend has to fulfill in this world:**

**-Helping one move**

**-Drinking with one’s best friend in times of need.**

**-Helping one move on**.

Mathias Kohler was attempting the last with his dear friend Lukas, as it appeared he had arrived too late for the other two duties in general. Simply because there would no longer need to be one place to move to and all the drinking had already been done.

Natalya was dead, as dead as one could possibly be.  
So dead, thought our wonderful Dane, that it seemed she was not dead in the slightest.

When entering the small house of one Lukas Bondevik, one could have almost sworn he had seen a flash of long blonde hair peeking outside on of the windows, as he entered the door he could have sworn he saw keys jingle from the inside of her ridiculous keydish for Lukas.

But Natalya was dead, and that was simply a fact within Mathias’s world, and everyworld else as well. And since she was dead Lukas needed comforting,

and perhaps a shove into another girl.

Because despite anything he may have felt or may have thought, in the world of Mathias Kohler one who dates girls, dates girls;

Not hyperactive Danish men who may have fancied them since they first met them.

* * *

Emma Peters was an inspiring actress of 22 years, 4 months, 5 days, 2 hours, six minutes, and exactly one second when she died shortly after the untimely death of her soon to be husband Antonio.   
Her soon to be husband Antonio had died of a peculiarly placed gunshot wound at the back of the head and yet was still ruled as suicide, despite the fact that it was found he owed a large sum for one wedding ring to a group of thugs.

Many years ago, before on Lukas Bondevik and Natalya Arlovskaya, these two had once resided in the house, and chose to continue residing well after that.

Simply for one room.

One room that Natalya, while never having entered before due to the stuck nature of the fold out staircase, found in death to be perhaps the best room in the house.

“You two painted this?” She stared at the happy yet morbid couple across from her, choosing to ignore the visible exit wound on the face of one Spaniard.

He grinned in response, pulling his fiance closer with such a tender look of pride it would nearly melt the heart, “My Emma did, every last detail, about ninety years ago. It’s to be a nursery, if we were ever to have kids.”

“It’s beautiful, .” Her hands ran along the silhouette of a squirrel, unfeeling but guessing that nature of light brush strokes.

It was a black and white room, having never received it’s colour due to the death of one Antonio, but woodland creatures stood in outline within light brushstrokes, appearing to be the outline of shadows amongst the walls. A small plain white crib stood in the center of the room, dust coated animals twirling along the mobile.

“We spent all our time in here, that’s why it’s beautiful. It’s a dream, our dream, that’s what makes it so beautiful.” Emma, the beautiful blonde with a calm smile, markless from physical trauma resulting in death.

_She had probably died from a broken heart was the conclusion Natalya had made, horribly wrong._

__

“Now, I believe we’ve spent too much time talking about ourselves again; Why, we’ve taken up half of your year! The plans are already made by now and you’ve probably missed them, my dear!”

Had it already been half a year? Was what Emma said true?

When she was alive time always moved strangely for Natalya, but now? Even more so.

“Now, now, to the rules! The dead rules or death rules should I say? Oh I just love them!” Maybe it was less of a smile and more of a grin, a cheshire smile.

“Rule number one, and this is extremely important-- You are dead. What do we do when we’re dead? We stay dead, we don’t take or mess unless it’s vital to our moving on, we are dead and dead is good. Dead is not a bad thing to be.” She leaned in close to the younger deceased, whispering in her ear with a sort of humor, “In fact, I think I was born to die.”

_This telling of rule number one is rather inaccurate, as in the dead handbook, “Dying for Dummies volume 11, it states that rule number one is not to eat, but of course one couldn’t blame the poor girl for getting the rules mixed up, after all, she did die unresolved._

__

“Rule number two, the goal of the dead is to move on from being dead. See, not everyone sticks around like us, some go to the big coffin in the sky. But us? Nada, zilch, zero. WE got things we gotta do, places we gotta be, all that jazz. Me? I personally think it’s this room, but to hell with getting a bucket of paint up here when the most a ghost can muster is like a medium float here.” She grimaced, “I tell ya, my tops is about 5 seconds.”

“So mine would be?”

Antonio’s turn to lean in all too close, “Something important to you, something you wanted. Really I can’t tell you because I don’t know, but that’s what I’m guessing.”

Emma’s grin faltered as she stared at the two, clearing her throat loudly again to continue. “Third, you can’t force yourself on someone who doesn’t want to see you. Some people can see us, others can’t, even more others see us at a later date. They have to believe in us, ya see? That we never left and all that, or just that ghosts are a thing.” She replaced her with a slightly shaken yet proud smile as she stated, “You never saw me when I sat down and read those wedding magazines with you.”

_Natalya had not in fact seen the girl reading with her, and the idea itself slightly offset her from the girl. She had felt something, yes, a light breeze and a slight shift in air pressure, occasionally so bad that her ears would ring and she’d write it down to thinking too much-- But she had never considered someone else there._

“And fourth, or technically sixteenth if you’re going by the book, but most important with cases like ours, I know-- It’s til death do us part. **PART**. Not til death do us come together, not til death do we kiss kiss fall in love, NO, death do us part. The living can not, under any circumstances, marry the dead. You’re dead, he’s not. You stay dead.”

_A pointed frown._

“And in your case?”

“I died after he did, love lives on.”

_Love lives on._

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> Natalya discovers just who has been staying at the house over the past six months, igniting a frenzy in her.  
> Mathias attempts to comfort Lukas when another wave of guilt hits him.  
> Lukas struggles with guilt and numbness conflicting him.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, I'm hoping Spain and Belgium will be able to play a larger part in the story than originally planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Artist's work: http://austriea.tumblr.com/post/86498844662/ghost-girlfriend  
> and the corpse bride.


End file.
